Tidak Masalah
by Hyura Arjie
Summary: Tidak masalah jika hubungan kita ditentang. Hwang Minhyun diusir oleh kakaknya dari rumah karena mencintai pemuda bernama JR. Kakaknya tidak menyetujui hubungan di antara mereka karena sosok JR sangat dibenci oleh kakaknya. Meskipun ditentang Minhyun telah memutuskan pilihannya. Minhyun POV!


Salam kenal semuanya. Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini.

 **Disclaimer!** Setiap tokoh adalah milik agensi dan orangtua masing-masing.

 **Warning!** OOC bila ada, disini JR lebih tinggi dari Minhyun.

Selamat membaca dan silakan berikan komentar setelah membaca. Terima kasih.

* * *

 _ **Tidak Masalah**_

 _ **JR/Kim Jonghyun x Hwang Minhyun**_

 _ **Hyura Arjie**_

" _Tidak masalah jika hubungan kita ditentang"_

Namaku Hwang Minhyun, seorang pemuda biasa yang tinggal bersama kedua saudara laki-lakiku. Kakakku bernama Hwang Seokjin dan adikku bernama Hwang Jihoon. Kami hanya tinggal bertiga karena kedua orangtua kami sudah meninggal. Saat ini aku tidak tinggal lagi bersama kedua saudara yang sangat kusayangi itu. Bahkan aku sudah tinggal terpisah dari mereka selama hampir lima tahun yang lalu. Alasanku tinggal terpisah dari mereka bukan karena aku berniat untuk tinggal sendirian melainkan karena diusir oleh kakakku sendiri. Kalian mungkin ingin mengetahui alasan yang menyebabkan kakakku tega mengusir adiknya ini. Alasannya sederhana, aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang tidak disukai oleh kakakku. Bukan hanya tidak suka bahkan ia merasa jijik melihatku bisa jatuh cinta dengan pria pilihanku tersebut.

Pemuda beruntung yang mendapatkan cintaku itu adalah Kim Jonghyun atau yang biasa juga dipanggil JR, pemuda tampan yang murah senyum namun juga terkesan misterius sehingga membuatku jatuh ke pesonanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya sehingga tidak mempedulikan semua larangan kakakku untuk menyukainya. Ah, yang namanya orang jatuh cinta itu memang tidak mempedulikan segala yang ada disekelilingnya. JR telah membutakan mataku dan menyabotase pikiranku yang segalanya hanya kucurahkan untuknya. Benar kata orang bahwa cinta itu buta dan bisa membuat orang kehilangan akalsehat karena aku sendiri telah mengalaminya. Namun, meskipun begitu aku menikmatinya.

Pertemuanku dengan pemuda bernama JR ini bermula ketika aku pulang dari pasar. Saat itu aku sedang kesulitan dengan banyaknya kantung belanjaanku. Kakakku sedang pergi bersama temannya dan adikku sedang sakit sehingga aku terpaksa pergi berbelanja sendirian. Dengan banyaknya barang yang kubawa tidak heran ketika salah satu kantung belanjaanku terjatuh sehingga isinya berserakan di jalan. Aku pun panik dan segera mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Pada saat itulah aku mendengar suara seorang pemuda berbicara padaku sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaanku.

"Ini milikmu, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Sesaat aku merasa terpesona dengan penampilannya. Wajahnya tampan, mata berwarna hitamnya yang tajam, rambutnya berwarna hitam sekelam malam, kulitnya sedikit kecokelatan, tubuhnya terlihat lebih tinggi sedikit dariku. Hal yang membuatku semakin terpesona adalah senyuman cerah di bibirnya. Sungguh indah dan menenangkan. Aku benar-benar larut akan pesonanya hingga tidak kudengar suaranya yang berulang kali memanggilku.

"Hei, apakah kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya kembali sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajahku.

Aku pun tersentak dan mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia membantuku mengumpulkan semua barang belanjaanku. Aku merasa senang mendapat bantuan dari seseorang yang tampan sepertinya bahkan aku sampai mencubit pipiku dan berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Wah, belanjaanmu banyak sekali, ya. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan aku akan membantu membawakan barang belanjaanmu ini sampai ke rumahmu. Bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan niat baiknya, tetapi rasanya sulit untuk menerima kebaikannya itu. Aku baru pertama kali mengenalnya dan kakakku bisa marah jika dia melihatku bersama dengan orang asing, walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sebagai adik yang baik pada saat itu aku lebih memilih untuk patuh dengan peringatan kakakku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menerimanya jika melihat kondisiku yang kepayahan ini. Dia pun menyadari kebimbanganku.

"Ah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimanya. Mungkin kamu curiga padaku karena kita baru bertemu, tetapi niatku hanya ingin membantumu saja," katanya lagi.

Aku merasa dia seperti membaca pikiranku. Setelah kupikirkan lagi mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menerima bantuannya. Lagipula selama kakak sedang pergi aku bisa bersama pemuda ini dan mungkin bisa berkenalan dengannya. Jujur saja sejak tadi aku telah penasaran dengan dirinya. Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan pemuda ini.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu Tuan…" aku menghentikan sejenak perkataanku.

"JR. Panggil saja aku JR," katanya cepat. "Dan bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu?"

"Na-namaku Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun," jawabku gugup ketika pandangan matanya tertuju lurus padaku. "Sa-salam kenal, JR," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

JR terlihat terdiam sesaat seakan terkejut terhadap sesuatu. Kemudian dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya dan menanggapi senyumanku. "Salam kenal juga, Hwang Minhyun."

Setelah acara perkenanlan singkat tersebut kami segera menuju ke rumahku. Selama di perjalanan kami terlibat obrolan seru. Entah kenapa aku merasa cocok berbicara dengannya sehingga pembicaraan kami tidak berhenti ketika rumahku sudah terlihat di depan mata. Aku meminta JR untuk mengantarkanku sampai di pintu depan, tetapi dia menolak. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan terpaksa memperbolehkannya masuk ke rumah. Sebelum masuk aku membuka pintu perlahan karena takut kalau kakakku sudah pulang. Saat kulihat suasana rumah yang sepi aku pun menarik nafas lega dan mempersilakan JR masuk.

Kami segera menuju ke dapur. Aku menolak dengan keras tawarannya yang ingin membantuku merapikan barang belanjaanku. Dia pun terpaksa menerimanya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bagiku niatnya memang sangat baik tetapi ini sudah melebihi batas. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko keberadaannya ketahuan oleh orang rumahku. Bersyukurlah adikku, Jihoon, masih tertidur ketika aku mengintip sebentar ke kamarnya. Aku pun segera mengantarnya sampai ke pintu depan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, JR," kataku. Di dalam hati aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun perpisahan ini harus terjadi. Aku bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Sama-sama," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. "Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku lancang, tetapi boleh aku minta ini?" tanyannya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari saku celananya.

"Apel?" tanyaku bingung melihat apel di genggaman tangannya.

"Ya. Kamu tidak keberatan?"

"Hm, baiklah. Kamu boleh mengambilnya. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku membawa barang belanjaanku," kataku.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku senang sekali," katanya riang hingga membuat wajahku merona.

Kelihatannya dia senang sekali mendapatkan apel tersebut. Kurasa tidak masalah memberikan buah apel itu untuknya, lagipula dia sudah membantuku. JR kembali menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah membiusku. Bibirnya menggumamkan namaku sambil tangannya meraih tanganku. Ia membungkuk sedikit dan kejadian selanjutnya berlalu dengan cepat. JR mengecup punggung tanganku dan hal itu membuat wajahku memerah.

"Terima kasih untuk apelnya, Hwang Minhyun," katanya usai mengecup punggung tanganku. Kedua mata hitamnya menatap lurus padaku disertai senyuman mempesonanya. Melihat hal itu membuat wajahku merona dan terdiam sesaat.

"Pa-panggil saja aku Minhyun, jangan memanggil namaku selengkap itu," kataku sambil berusaha mengendalikan diriku yang gugup karena perilakunya tersebut. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dan wajahku semakin memanas.

JR masih menatapku dengan posisi masih tetap memegang tanganku. Senyuman mempesona itu bahkan belum hilang dari bibirnya. Aku semakin gugup dan gelisah dengan tatapannya tersebut hingga membuatku memilih untuk menghindari tatapannya. Ia tampak menyadari kegelisahanku sehingga melepaskan tangannku sementara aku segera mendekap kedua tanganku didada. Masih dapat kurasakan kecupan yang diberikannya pada tanganku.

"Baiklah Minhyun, aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk apelnya," kata JR sebelum berlalu pergi. Aku mengantarkannya sampai ke depan pintu. Entah kenapa di dalam hati aku merasa semakin tidak rela pemuda ini pergi seakan-akan ingin menahannya. Namun sebelum keluar ia menoleh padaku sambil berkata, "Tenang saja. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar ucapannya seakan-akan ia kembali membaca pikirannku. Ia tersenyum padaku yang justru mengalihkan wajahku darinya. Meskipun aku malu karena ia mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, namun di sisi lain aku juga senang.

"Apakah itu benar? Kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyaku sambil memberanikan diriku untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Jadi jangan pasang wajah sedih seperti itu," katanya sambil mengusap pelan rambutku yang diam-diam sangat kunikmati. "Selama kamu adalah Hwang Minhyun kita pasti akan bertemu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut JR segera berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya sambil menatap punggungnya yang perlahan-lahan telah menjauh. Di dalam hati aku merasa senang atas ucapannya tersebut dan meyakini hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Aku tahu ini memang pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, namun entah kenapa aku merasa telah terjerat pada pesonanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah pertemuan tadi dapat kukatakan sebagai sebuah takdir dalam hidupku. Pada saat itu itulah yang sempat terpikirkan olehku. Namun, lambat laun aku menyadari bahwa pertemuanku dengan JR memang telah ditakdirkan. Takdir yang menyulitkan sekaligus juga membahagiakan.

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Minhyun, pemuda berambut hitam bernama JR tersebut kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dapat dilihatnya Minhyun telah menutup pintu rumahnya. Seringai tipis terulas di bibirnya. Ia mengeluarkan buah apel yang tadi dimintanya pada Minhyun dari sakunya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga kau Hwang Minhyun. Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada pemuda manis itu. Bersiap-siaplah untuk kehilangan adikmu, Hwang Seokjin," ujar JR sambil menyeringai sebelum menggigit buah apel tersebut dan berlalu pergi.

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
